ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimatrix
The Ultimatrix (Ultimate Omni Matrix) is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben will use it to replace the original Omnitrix, which he self-destructed in his last battle with Vilgax. History Originally created by Azmuth as the Omnitrix's successor, its power core was unstable and the device put in high-security storage. The Galvan Albedo, who was one of Azmuth's assistants before he attempted to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself into Ben's human form (albeit a photo-negative copy), stole the device and was able to stabilize it. Having allied himself with Vilgax, Albedo agreed to help Vilgax if Albedo could have the Omnitrix. After Albedo easily defeated Ben as Ultimate Humungosaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax betrayed Albedo, though, using his Omnitrix-synced biodes. Later, on Vilgax's ship, Ben activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct mechanism in attempt to force Vilgax to remove it, but Vilgax refused, believing he was bluffing. After the Omnitrix self-destructed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix by the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape his ship with the others. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, does not resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface, remains the same, while the watch band has been replaced by a gauntlet-like band that extends halfway down the wearer's arm. When Albedo wore it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took it from Albedo, the device returned to its original green coloring. The selection interface's dial is identical to the original, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes colors to reflect the mode of the Ultimatrix. Modes *'Green - Active Mode:' The Ultimatrix's default mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. *'''Red - S.D.M. Mode: '''When the Ultimatrix has been set to S.D.M. (self-destruct mode). Ben activated this mode with voice commands in order to force Albedo to remove the Ultimatrix. According to Ben, the device's destruction would only destroy the universe if the charge was allowed to build up for several days. This mode also has a timer, which is also keyed to voice commands. Features *Unlike the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has no master control locks. *Like the original Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream's information. The Ultimatrix rewrites the wearer's DNA on a quantum level, and creates mass from energy (and the reverse) as needed. *Like the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has an alien selection interface that uses green(though it can be change to red as seen with albedo and Ben), three-dimensional holograms of the selected alien. *The Ultimatrix is keyed to Ben's voice and DNA, and responds to the same voice commands as the Omnitrix did. 0 **Decouple Omnitrix: Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling 0 **Omnitrix Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command Code: 000 - Destruct 0 *While in an alien form, the Ultimatrix's faceplate (the hourglass peace symbol) is always present, and usually on the alien's chest. This allows access to the Ultimatrix's other functions. *The Ultimatrix has the capability to "evolve" any of its alien forms to a more powerful form, granting access to new powers and abilities. This is activated by pressing on the Ultimatrix's faceplate while in an alien form. So far, six have been seen, This feature was not made by Azmuth but was added by the galvan Albedo. *It is assumed that like the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has a Universal Translator (translates alien languages and writing to the wearer's language) *The Ultimatrix also has the Master Control, it is yet to be activated (Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie) Aliens * Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humongousaur *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Terraspin *Ampfibian *Nanomech *Armodrillo *NRG *Water Hazard *Jetray *Alien X *Chromastone *Rath *Diamondhead Category:Ultimatrix aliens Trivia *The Ultimatrix was synced to the Omnitrix, to prevent the loss of the previously unlocked aliens. *It seems that the Ultimatrix doesn't need recharging between uses. *Since the Ultimatrix was an unfinished prototype, Azmuth might be developing a more advanced Ultimatrix. *It has the same commands as in with the Omnitrix. *Because the Ultimatrix was unfinished it lacks some of the original Omnitrix features. *It is noted that in an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to every alien Ben has access to before (at exactly 9, seconds you can see a DNAlien) Category:Artifacts Category:Alien Tech